How to Save a Life (Songfic)
This is a songfic by Eevee~ Ish about Pokemon .3. Main Characters: Spirit the Eevee, Aura the Riolu, Scourge the Growlithe Supporting Characters: Spark the Flaaffy, Sky the Pidove, Scorch the Pignite OA: The Fray _____________________________________________ Step one – you say, "We need to talk." He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk." Spark sat down, asking, "Why'd you call us here, Scorch?" The Flaaffy glanced to his side as Spirit padded up innocently and full of energy, talking nonstop to Scourge, another dog-like Pokemon. As the three settled down, Aura peered curiously at them, hidden in a bush. The Pignite, Scorch, nodded toward Spark. "I called you here for a talk about the Gym Leader fight. As you know, we will be battling some Electric-type lady, and-" Spirit snorted. "Not this speech again!" He flicked his tail impatiently. Scorch eyed him coldly. "Well, Spirit, ''if you would rather have Sky battle Electric types, leave and fetch Sky for me." The Eevee stayed silent. Sky was his best friend, and he'd never let the Pidove be harmed. ''Ever. He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Aura listened as Scorch went on. "-and we are Trainer's most powerful Pokemon, in terms of levels." Aura stiffened, annoyed. She was high-leveled, too! Higher leveled than Scorch. '' Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came '' ''Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life '' 'Let him know that you know best 'Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along Pray to God, he hears you And I pray to God, he hears you ' And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life *Can't get the bold text in XP. I'll work on it later~* Category:Eevee's Songfics Category:Songfics